


Flesh and Blood （2）

by littleprinces



Category: Arashi (Band), Y2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprinces/pseuds/littleprinces





	Flesh and Blood （2）

意识在沉淀，意志在出走。  
樱井翔气急败坏地扯开领带解开所有衬衣纽扣，一根食指勾起床上人儿尖俏的下巴，忘乎所以地吻了下去。  
为什么，究竟是为什么，樱井翔右手抚上对方腰肢，千思万绪尽是对自己能够出演这部电影竟是拜二宫所赐的不解与疑惑。  
两人的确共演过，也算一起度过了形影相随并且其乐融融的两个月。但那都是猴年马月的事儿了，于情于理二宫也不应该会向导演推荐自己。  
那时美好却不堪回首的记忆再次不合时宜地一股脑涌现在脑海，樱井翔大口大口喘着气，激烈啃啮着对方无比柔软的嘴唇，心里乱得紧。  
为什么，他几乎快要脱口而出了，明明是你毅然决然地推开我拒却我，可别现在告诉我九年之后你又才怀念起当初唇齿相接的感触了。  
樱井翔狠狠咬了口二宫的下嘴皮，对方吃痛地发出悲鸣，琥珀色眼底闪过一瞬惊愕，明摆着不明白此刻樱井的攻击性行为是为合意。  
不懂的话，那就让身体叫你领略。樱井翔除却身上最后一件衣衫，袒裼裸裎面对床上的人，恰好于身后的摄影机里呈现出他优美迷人的背肌和身体线条。  
“你，你是谁？”二宫冷不防脱口而出一句台词，似要提醒樱井回到戏里应有的情绪来。  
可他哪里冷静得下来，气势汹汹拽住二宫的头发，臂膀收的愈来愈紧，整个人也压在二宫身上，彼此光滑的肌肤不断磨蹭着，一股电流直击下半身。樱井翔伸手抚摸二宫的乳晕和乳首，瘙痒的刺激使二宫的腰颤栗起来，在边吻边被玩弄胸口的情况下，他两边的突起都像朱萸般鲜红。  
明明就是你先挑逗的，今天是，九年前也是，就像现在这样红透了脸。

许多年以后，屡屡有记者问起樱井翔他演绎得最出彩的一个角色，他还是会选择九年前扮演的御村。不少人也惊异于这个回答，不过是个校园偶像剧而已，根本用不着太多诠释，只需按着指导顺畅地表演就可以了。相对于他后来饰演的不同人物，包括心理扭曲的家庭教师，这个角色实在算不得有一丝一毫的挑战性。  
可他就是愿意一遍又一遍回味那个夏天，尤其在头些年，甚至把拍摄时学会的空气吉他大肆用在自己的演唱会上，参加其他综艺节目时也会不时地表演一番。  
道理其实很简单，初次挑大梁的自己当初对这个角色投入了大量热情，他切实地将自己看成御村，也将二宫当作是一个十分特别的存在。  
恰似剧里的发展一样，他一开始就被片场里活蹦乱跳的小身影给吸引住了，虽然表面上波澜不惊，也不会特别去搭话，但眼神就是不经意地会往二宫的方向瞟。就像家境富足的御村被贫寒却坚强的山田迷住一般，小小年纪便出道，或多或少见证了娱乐圈阴暗面的他，顺其自然地被二宫清澈明亮到足以融化冰雪的笑容吸引。  
刚接到本子时便听闻这位名为二宫和也的主演并非等闲之辈，年纪轻轻已经去好莱坞混过一阵子，在片场也属于那种埋头做自己的事不怎么理人的类型。原来还略微担心对方会很难相处，甚至害怕对方会耍大牌，没想到自己的担忧完全是多余的。

第一次闲聊发生在开拍的首日。那天碧空如洗一览无遗，空气里弥漫着雨后散发的淡淡芳草味，是初夏常有的好天气。刚刚抵达现场的二宫四处晃悠着，同熟识的工作人员有说有笑打着招呼，流露出与自己的年龄和经历完全不符的纯真与可爱气质。  
而后他终于跳至树荫下乘凉的樱井翔跟前，忽然盯着对方观察了少顷，看得樱井翔怪不好意思的。  
"樱井先生长得真好看。决定啦，以后我就是樱井先生的颜饭！"二宫如是说，一脸真挚的神情容不得旁人质疑他半分。  
原来二宫的交际方式是通过一点儿也不令人生厌的自来熟，樱井翔似是有点明白他如此吃得开的原因了，虽看不透究竟是真心实意还是浮于表面的，不过他也不在乎这点刻意和伪装。  
传说中的高冷架子在二宫身上完全体现不出来，相对而言，反倒是自己更加不苟言笑。当然，这也许和角色定位有关系，他就应该是个对什么也提不起兴致，只对贵族学校里这个尤为引人注目的特殊人士有些关注的冷漠少爷。  
而对方亦从头到尾都扮演着“小粉丝”的角色，不时拎着部不知哪里搞来的摄影机一本正经地采访樱井翔，或是在其专心致志练习钢琴的时候在一旁调皮捣蛋，双手比出相机的形状对准那张严肃的脸庞，末了樱井翔配合着摆出一副洋洋得意的表情，二宫便脸上开出了花儿似的连连笑着说“真帅”。  
一来二去的两人也着实熟络起来，宛若相识多年的挚友一般无话不谈，时时刻刻黏腻在一起，每日每夜地谈天说地，吃饭、回家，乃至更衣都要一同进行。二宫最喜欢在Staff面前表演他的拿手好戏“催眠术”，拖了樱井来糊弄一番拍拍手就命令其立即"昏迷"，然后对他下达的一切指令言听计从，一有空就想出些精灵古怪的奇招逗乐全场，乐此不疲。  
樱井翔自作主张地以为两人的亲昵是因为彼此认定对方是同类，所以才连再乏味的话题也能聊得投机，哪怕只是聊着天边流动的云朵，夏天绽放的紫阳花，无意中路过的小柴犬，仅仅如此便已觉得足够。后来回想起来，了解情况的自是认为两位主演在促进感情，毫不知情的路人分分钟误会两人是恋爱关系也未可知，乃至本剧的女主角在接受采访时都半开玩笑似的说根本无法融入这两个人的世界。  
以至于他以为两人在镜头外偷偷勾起小手也是顺理成章的，还有在见到二宫换上女装时的一丝悸动，以及上电视台综艺宣传电视剧的一次次拥抱，都是真情流露的。  
以至于DVD发售过后的很久以后，他为了消遣时间播了making，看着二宫同自己在屏幕里嬉笑打闹，那一瞬间才意识到兴许那个人自始至终都是在演戏啊，开机的时候在演，掩上镜头盖的时候还是在演，只有樱井翔一厢情愿地以为这个同他一样不轻易展露心情的人，会因为他放下戒备。  
而可怜的自己却以为那就是恋爱的感觉，直至杀青前的最后一日才认清事实。

那天他们一如既往地玩着"催眠术"的游戏，即便是两人独处的时间里也继续着。  
二宫双手相拍，凑到樱井耳畔低语道，从现在开始，当我再次拍手的时候，要说喜欢我。  
然后倒数321迅速拍手，嬉皮笑脸地问道，你是不是有什么话要对我说？  
这次樱井翔紧紧地闭上双眸不愿醒来，死撑着不睁眼，被不耐烦的对方抓住了肩膀摇晃得骨头都快散架了嘟，才懒洋洋得伸个懒腰假装迷迷糊糊的样子，嘟着嘴望向逆光沐浴在耀眼阳光里的人，灿烂得叫人无法直视。  
我喜欢你，他徐徐地说。  
我不信，对方如斯答道。  
我喜欢你，他重复。  
我不信，对方脸红得直到脖子梗，倔强地答道。  
我喜欢你哦，喜欢，很喜欢。  
二宫没机会再反驳，没来得及吭声，嘴唇便被对方温暖的唇贴上了。先是蜻蜓点水般轻吻，而后激烈地进攻起来，舌头撬开紧闭的唇，舌尖便缠绕在一起越吻越深，不顾一切地吸吮着对方的味道，直到呼吸困难了才猛然分开。  
然后站定了凝视着彼此的眼睛，连空气都沉寂下来。二宫总说樱井君你的双眼又圆又大真可爱，幽深得叫人捉摸不透。可他想反驳的是即使你的琥珀色眸子在光辉之中透明般明澈，才依旧是深不见底。  
尴尬的气氛被副导演远远传来的“stand by”所打破，二宫深呼吸一口，若无其事地整理好衣衫继续开拍。  
之后樱井翔的戏份早早便全部完结了，他收到剧组的一大束鲜花和热烈的掌声，恭恭敬敬回了礼，推却了晚上的一顿饭局，执意留在休息室等待二宫。  
他记不清自己究竟等了多久，只依稀记得自己翻遍了休息室内每一份报纸和杂志，似乎还撑不住打了个盹儿，对方才终于在半夜结束拍摄。  
而最终换来的只有一句“我们以后不要再联系了”。  
是二宫说的不要再联系，却屡屡在换了新手机时自觉地通知自己；是二宫说的不要再联系，这时候却告诉自己是他向导演推荐的自己来出演重要的角色。樱井翔很想不顾一切地问出为什么，可他又岂能不懂原因，他早已不是懵懂无知的少年，现在不是，当年共演的时候亦不是。被拒绝的时候也只是心照不宣默默接受，从未试过去挽留去追求，就算二宫再怎么令人捉摸不定，大抵还是能自其眼神和语气里读出个一二的。他选择干脆利落地断掉这段注定是事业绊脚石的感情，这段樱井翔全然不能确定是否是自己一厢情愿的感情。

 

“我是谁并不重要。”伴随着浓重呼吸声回应着台词，樱井翔柔软的舌尖已经触及到二宫的耳垂。他身体上似乎有许多敏感点亟待开发，仅仅是勾起舌舔逗耳朵根部，便引起对方一阵颤抖和轻吟。  
“我一直远远地看着你，在暗处，一直。”僵硬地念出台词，樱井翔也不肯定自己是否记准确了，指尖移到对方小腹以下，隔着层布料轻轻触碰，二宫的以及他的，腰间的热度汇集往某处。  
“不，不要……”二宫小幅度地反抗起来，似是想要摆脱困境又无能为力，扭捏喘息得就像真的被人下足了迷药一般。  
这种低吟完全就是撩拨，樱井翔索性将整个手掌在那处沿着形状前后磨蹭爱抚起来，有些好笑地望着不断挣扎着的二宫。  
这是经过允许的，既然应允了可以任意“上下其手”，那么就看看究竟能在镜头前做到哪一步好了，樱井忽然冒出这样腹黑的想法，他便埋头咬住二宫已经湿润的底裤上方，缓缓扯掉对方身体上附着的最后一寸布料。  
“别看我。”身下之人紧蹙着眉别过脸去，仿佛对自己幼儿般的躯体极不自信。论身材的话，瘦瘦小小又毫无肌肉的人儿没有长期锻炼的健康身段那份性感迷人，但就是说不出哪里心动，尺寸也与这童颜毫不相符。樱井翔摸摸对方软绵绵的肚子笑了，往上爬了几步解开对方手铐用自己的左手来代替，俯下身子又是一个激烈而充满欲望的吻，收音杆里传来唇液相濡令人害臊的声音。  
跨间不断胀大和变得炙热，包括身上的每一寸肌肤，室内的温度上升到一个难以忍受的节点。自然而然地贴合在一起，自胸口到腹部到隆起的部位，他不知道自己是否应该继续，应该无视掉双方的保护贴，不知剧组有没有细心或者大胆到准备好应有的工具让他能够往下一步行动。  
打破这些异想天开的是一滴泪，划过脸颊滴落手心的泪。  
樱井捏住二宫的脸摆正了来瞧，对方的双目已是噙满了泪水。这究竟是表演还是真实，他再次迷茫了，无论过去多久仍旧无法作出判断，只能从内心深处佩服这位演技斐然的俳优。  
瞬间心软的同时整个身子也松懈下来，樱井的姿势极其僵硬而别扭。他用尽手臂的力量撑在枕头处，爆出青筋，尽量使自己不再碰触到二宫的身体。  
“Cut！”随着导演遥远的一声号令，他迅速翻身下床，接过导演助理递过毛巾擦干脸上的汗水。  
樱井提好裤子回过头，见到导演对他竖起大拇指，这才终于长长地舒了口气。余光瞥见二宫穿坦然自若地一边着装一边同副导演聊天，继而尴尬得眼神不知往哪里放。或许对他来讲，

“樱井君，你还好吧？”对方倒是大大方方走过来示好道。  
“没事。”  
“樱井君，你刚才软了吧。”  
“我……太紧张了。”樱井诧异得顿了顿，一时间被二宫问得瞠目结舌。  
“这样下去的话，接下来的戏也不好进行哦。”  
“若不是二宫君的指引，恐怕这一场还不知道要拍多久。”樱井翔若有所思地回答，见对方脸上露出一丝狡黠的笑意，试探性地问道：“二宫君，还有什么别的点子吗？”  
“如果樱井君真的缺乏经验的话，不如我们真的做一次试试感觉吧？”  
二宫忽闪忽闪的眼睛透着正大光明的期待，仿佛他嘴里的邀请压根不是件应该私底下低语的羞涩事儿，而是稀疏平常的家事。  
“好，好啊。”樱井唯唯诺诺颔首，竟无半分反驳，就这么应了下来。  
他大概是懂了，明白了自己为何非得接拍这吃力不讨好的剧本，为何三番五次删了对方电话又四处去打听回来，为何还是每每听到点风声就在电视机候着等着看二宫的节目，甚至是录下来。恐怕还是因为那年的催眠术吧，那个一经开始的魔法，尚未等来系铃人一个掌声终止漫长的夏季。

TBC


End file.
